ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Mickey Mouse Hoedown Script
As we are led to our log seats, we see a small dark green curtain in the center of the room, a painting of Mickey's face in the center of it. As the doors to the theater shut, we hear crickets chirping, frogs croaking, and bats screeching through the eerie darkness. An owl hoots as a wolf is heard howling to the full moon which rises above the theater. The curtain thus opens to show Mickey and Goofy dressed in fishing gear as they roast marshmallows over a roaring campfire, their small tent nearby. Goofy looks around frightened as the wolf lets out another howl. Goofy: Hey Mickey, what was that? Mickey: That was a wolf Goofy. Goofy: A WOLF? I wanna go home! Mickey: Calm down Goofy, why wolves are our friends! Goofy: They are? Mickey: Yep! As a matter of fact, all animals are our friends. Goofy: Well garsh I never knew that! Mickey: See Goofy, we coexist with all creatures, we live in a grand circle of life that is forever changing. As a matter of fact with a little magic I can take you all on a journey through these woods, so you yourselves can witness the circle of life! Goofy: Sounds great Mickey, let's go! Mickey: Alrighty then we're off! (Blackout. Mickey thus sings in the tune of "Yankee Doodle" as we prepare for the first number) Let's head out to the American woods Where the bears and billygoats play. We'll ride there on a riverboat And stay around a day. Let's sing with a crocodile And maybe even a raccoon. And if we're real lucky We'll howl with a wolf at the moon! (A instrumental of "Yankee Doodle" plays as a spotlight hits a turtle dressed as a fisherman, a bear dressed as a hunter, and the Geese Quartet dressed as farmers) Six Critters: Oh, I wish I was in the land of cotton Old times there are not forgotten Look away, look away, look away Dixieland. Goose: I gotta gal and you got none. Bear: Little Liza Jane. Turtle: I gotta go and you gotta run. Geese Quartet: Little Liza Jane. Bear: Camptown races sing this song. Goose: Doo-dah. Turtle: Doo-dah. Geese Quartet: Camptown racetrack five miles long. All six: Oh the doo-dah days. (The spotlight moves over to a dog dressed like a cowboy, that rests upon a Big Thunder Mountain-style peak, playing a guitar) Dog: Oh, give me a land Where the bright diamond sand Flows leisurely down the stream Where the graceful white swan Goes glidin' along Like a maid in a heavenly dream. Home, home on the range. (coyote howls off in the distance) Where the deer and the antelope play Where seldom is heard a discouragin' word And the skies are not cloudly all day. (A light shines on a railroad trestle where we see a bunny and a coyote sitting in a mine car, rolling along the tracks slowly) Coyote: I've been workin' on the railroad All the live long day. Bunny: Iv'e been workin' on the railroad Just to pass the time away. (The car disappears behind a rock but then quickly speeds back as a train is heard coming) Geese Quartet: Here she comes, Look at 'er roll There she goes Keep it cool Watch 'er fly Look at 'er sail Let 'er by, by, by The Fireball Mail (The cart is heard crashing and exploding as the critters roll behind another rock. The same spotlight quickly moves over to Mickey and Goofy who appear fishing far from their original spot) Mickey: And now...the Swamp Boys! (Mickey and Goofy stay as a stage near them rises to show a jug band consisting of an alligator banging on an upside down washtub with bones, a smiling wiener dog wagging his tail up and down on a washboard, a fox on the banjo, and a moose on the corn jug) Swamp Boys: Oh, I went down south For to see my Sal Singin' polly wolly doodle all the day My Sally is a spunky gal Singin' polly wolly doodle all the day Fare thee well Fare thee well Fare thee well my fairy fay I'm off to Louisiana for to see my Suzy-anna Singin' polly wolly doodle all the day. (The Swamp Boys lower back down) Goofy: Garsh, there's something I frankly forgot... All around the cobbler's bench The monkey chased the weasel The monkey thought 'twas all in fun... (Blackout. A single spot comes up on a tiny "house" at the top of the gazebo. A smiling weasel pops out.) Weasel: (Pop! sound) Goes the weasel! (He laughs mischievously, pops back in and the doors slam shut. Lights back up on Mickey and Goofy, who laugh.) Mickey: And now the three caballeros! (A light shines on the serape with Donald Duck on the maracas, Panchito on the pistols, and Jose Carioca on the guitar) Three Caballeros: We're three caballeros Three gay caballeros They say we are birds of a feather We're happy amigos No matter where he goes The one, two, and three goes We're always together Jose and Panchito: Ahhhh! We have the stars to guide us Donald: Guitars here beside us To play as we go We sing and we samba We shout 'aye caramba! What means aya caramba? Oh yes, I don't know Three Caballeros: Ahhhh! Through fair or stormy weather We're always together So let come what may Like brother to brother we're all for each other The Three Caballeros Forever we'll stay! (Their stage blackens as Goofy) Goofy: Please welcome Kermit, the Frog! (Kermit appears on a lilly pad holding a banjo, not too far from Mickey's camp) Kermit: It's not that easy being green; Having to spend each day the color of the leaves. When I think it could be nicer being red, or yellow or gold... or something much more colorful like that. It's not easy being green. It seems you blend in with so many other ord'nary things. And people tend to pass you over 'cause you're not standing out like flashy sparkles in the water or stars in the sky. But green is the color of Spring. And green can be cool and friendly-like. And green can be big like an ocean, or important like a mountain, or tall like a tree. When green is all there is to be It could make you wonder why, but why wonder why? Wonder, I'm green and it'll do fine, it's beautiful! And I think it's what I want to be. (Blackens on both Mickey, Goofy, and Kermit. Suddenly the weasel pops out of the distiller) Weasel: (pop sound)...goes the weasel! Hee, hee! (A giant crocodile dressed as a cowboy rises from a swamp surrounded by a frightened toad, a scared raccoon, and a fishing possum) Toad: Never smile at a crocodile No, you can't get friendly with a crocodile Possum: Don't be taken in by his welcome grin He's imagining how well you'd fit within his skin Raccoon: Never smile at a crocodile Never tip your hat and stop to talk a while All three: Never run, walk away, say good-night, not good-day Clear the aisle but never smile at Mister Crocodile Crocodile: You better believe it. (Their lights go out as lights go to Isabella and the Fireside Girls) Fireside Girls: We're Fireside Girls, one and all And together we belong. We wear our patches upon our sashes, And stand cute, small, and strong. This is the Fireside Girls song... And it's not too terribly long! (their corner blackens, a mandolin strum fills the air as we see a donkey on its hind legs appear in between two cacti overlooking a desert) Donkey: Mama don't whup little Buford Mama don't pound on his head Mama don't whup little Buford I think you should shoot him instead. (A black bear in a Mexican vest and sombrero ridden with a bullet hole appears sitting on an upside down mine car pointing at his hat) Bear: (Sings with a Spanish accent) Who shot that hole in my sombrero? Who put that bullet through my hat? Who shot that hole in my sombrero? Who would do a terrible thing like that? I can't figger Who'd pull that trigger. (Speaks) You don't reckon my wife could be back in town? (Blackout, the weasel emerges from the barrel of blasting powder) Weasel: (pop sound)...goes the weasel. Hee, hee. (Light to Goofy) Goofy: Folks, it's time to continue with our scheduled program. Please welcome The Lake Hoohaw Funky Band! (Lights go to Peanut Otter, Jelly Otter, Munchy Beaver, Flick Duck, Ootsie Snootie, Bootsie Snootie, Pinch Raccoon, Scootch Raccoon, and Baby Butter Otter) Jelly: You sing a note and I sing too Sing it straight or curly-Q Any honk or howl will do For friends like me and you. Lake Hoohaw Funky Band: We're all together, fur and feathers, just because We're flappin' our wings and beaks and clappin' our Feet and paws Yappin', yowlin', quackin', howlin', happy just because We're friends and neighbors playin' loud, on Lake Hoohaw Peanut: There's nothing better than a crowd So play along and sing out loud Like ripples moving cross a pond Songs and friends go on Lake Hoohaw Funky Band: We're all together, fur and feathers, just because We're flappin' our wings and beaks and clappin' our Feet and paws Yappin', yowlin', quackin', howlin', happy just because We're friends and neighbors playin' loud, on Lake Hoohaw! (Blackout, they lower back down) (The wind is heard blowing as the World of Color arrangement of "Firebird Suite - 1919 version" by Igor Stravinsky plays. A spotlight with the shadow of a mysterious creature from The Secret of Kells appears on the mist. Lights reveal Aisling and Pangur Ban.) Aisling: You must go where I can not Pangur Ban Pangur Ban Nil sa saol seo ach ceo Is ni bheimid beo ach seal beag gearr Pangur Ban Pangur Ban Nil sa saol seo ach ceo Is ni bheimid beo ach seal beag gearr You must go where I can not Pangur Ban Pangur Ban Nil sa saol seo ach ceo Is ni bheimid beo ach seal beag gearr. (Blackout. Lights go to Nicole Anderson who looks up in the sky at one glittering star) Nicole Anderson: When you wish upon a star, makes no difference who you are Anything your heart desires will come to you If your heart is in your dreams, no request is too extreme When you wish upon a star as dreamers do...... (Blackout, lights to Mickey and Goofy in their original spot. A light piano version of "When You Wish Upon a Star" plays as Mickey and Goofy converse) Mickey: See Goofy, the animal kingdom is full of wonder, just like ours'! Goofy: Garsh Mickey, I would have never known! Mickey: Well I'm glad you know now Goofy, it has been an honor singing with you. And all of you folks out there as well, but before we go we have one more song for you guys. Goofy: Sing along you all know the words! (A dixieland band version of "Zip-a-dee-doo-dah" blares out as every critter in the show appears for the grand finale, minus the second pair of Mickey and Goofy) Entire Cast: Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, zip-a-dee-ay, My, oh, my, what a wonderful day. Plenty of sunshine headin' my way, Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, zip-a-dee-ay! Mister Bluebird's on my shoulder, It's the truth, it's "actch'll" Everything is "satisfactch'll." Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, zip-a-dee-ay, Wonderful feelin', feelin' this way! Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, zip-a-dee-ay, My, oh, my, it's a sunshiny day. Plenty of good times headin' my way, Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, zip-a-dee-ay! Mister Bluebird's on my shoulder, It's the truth, it's "actch'll" Everything is "satisfactch'll." Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, zip-a-dee-ay, Wonderful feelin', what a wonderful...what a wonderful... Oh what a wonderful day! (Blackout, Mickey's curtain closes and the house lights turn on as we exit back out into the streets of Critter Country) Crouch End Festival Chorus: I seem to hear those gentle Voices calling low Out of the long long ago Singing a song, a Song of the South! Category:Script Category:Disney attractions